Petals of The Same Flower
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: Totally different as night day. I'm a rose with thorns and you're a dandelion. Delicate and useless against the slightest puff of air. I don't want to see you again. I don't need you. And I definately don't miss you. But without my petals, how will I live? My thorns protect me yet without you, I will still wilt. Tsuna, I hate you. Giotto/Tsuna yaoi, shota?, twincest, M


"Talking"  
_Thinking_

**_Being weak can be a threat, right?_**

* * *

"What!?" a blond haired boy exclaimed angrily, "You can't be sending me there!" his home in Italy was about to torn away from him by his brother. He was being sent away to freaking Japan to live with his airhead mother and clumsy, pathetic brother. He was perfectly happy living in Italy with his big house, friends, school and girls. This was all his stupid brothers fault! Well, it wasn't actually.. but he needed someone to blame okay!

Iemitsu smiled wearily, "Come on, Giotto. You know I'd leave you be, but my job is getting more dangerous so I need you to be in a safe place. Reborn and I both knew this would happen. Why do you think I had you learn Japanese at a young age?"

"So you were planning on dropping me back to Japan all along!"

"Uh..yes."

"DAD!"

"Son. I'm sorry but my minds all made up. Your mother knows and is very happy for you to back." Iemitsu stood up from his chair and began walking to the hallway, "I know you hate it but at least you'll have Tsuna." he smiled then left before his son could obliverate him to a pulp.

Giotto's fists shook angrily, "That's precisely the reason why I don't want to go." he said to himself. _I guess stupidity really does run in my family._

He would be leaving a day from tomorrow. When he got to his room yesterday, everything was basically all packed up. It happened so fast, his dad came into his room grinning as he dropped the bomb that he was leaving to Japan. Alone.

And here he'd thought that he'd never have to see his detestable brother ever again.

The blond just despised that he shared a face with him. He disliked that he was clumsy and knocked into things. He hated that he was weak and defenseless. But what he hated most of all was that they were twin brothers. Who would want a weak brother like him? He got scared easily and either ran away from fights or took the beating even saying that it was _his_ fault, not the bully. That angered him so much.

It had happened 10 years ago when they were 5. Where that hatred had started. At first it was simply pushing and sticking out his tongue. Their parents thought nothing of it. Then when they were 7, the teasing got worse and name calling had begun, so had the harsh pranks and once even locked him outside in his underwear. That was when Giotto had started the whole "Dame-Tsuna" thing. Let's just say that caught on. At age 8, Giotto blatantly ignored Tsuna, made him cry and bluntly said he hated him. Finally, when they were 9, Iemitsu had to move to Italy because of his job and so he took Giotto. They've never contacted nor talked to each other in over 6 years.

No one knows the exact reason why Giotto hates Tsuna. Not his friends, Nana or his Dad.

Not even Tsuna himself.

But that fiery hatred still blazes dangerously.

XxxG27xxX

"I'm sorry I have to go like this." Giotto said as he waited for the number of his plane to be called.

A red head with a tattoo on his face sitting next to him smiled, "It's okay Giotto, really." he sighed, "That was the fifth time you apologized."

"It's not your fault anyways!" another said on his left.

"Thanks Asari.." Giotto forced a smile.

"So how do you feel? Going back to Japan after so much ti-"

"Furious."

"Ah.." Asari smiled nervously. He'd expected him to say nervous or scared. Apparently he'd forgotten about his rivalry thing or whatever concerning-

"Tsunayoshi right?" G said.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Asari questioned. He tapped his chin, "If I remember correctly, when I saw a picture my brother sent me, Tsuna looked pretty unharmful looking."

"You mean weak.." G said shaking his head.

"So then how is he a threat?"

"Who said he was a threat?" G raised an eyebrow at Asari.

"Well Giotto acts as if he's the worst thing ever so I thought he was like an enemy...or something."

G sighed. He needed a cigarette, "Asari."

"Yes?" he smiled.

"You're stupid." Asari only laughed it away.

"Being weak can be a threat right?"

"No Asari.. He's not a threat." Giotto suddenly spoke.

"Well...?" Asari looked curious, G tried not to be. Giotto had never really explained with detail to him either.

"He's the most clumsiest, dumbest, weakest person you'll ever meet."

_"Japan Juno Airlines 1121. Now boarding. All passengers should board now."_ a voice called from the loud speakers.

"And the worst part of all he's my brother."

Asari and G looked at each other in confusion. That didn't really answer anything, not like they expected Giotto would.

_Still that was pretty harsh,_ thought Asari.

"Well guys, it's time I left." he picked up his bags and made his way to the door that said 1121, "Oh," he stopped and turned to them, "Say goodbye to the others for me." he sent his signature smirk their way and continued off, ladies flocking in his path.

G smiled, rolling his eyes, "He never changes."

"Poor Tsuna." Asari sighed.

"Huh?" the sounds of planes taking off were always present in the crowded airport.

"He has to deal with _that_." Asari chuckled.

"You're right." G chuckled too as he watched a blond head disappear in the commotion of blurred bodies.

XxxG27xxX

* * *

**Party: short first chapter, more to come!**


End file.
